


McShep_Work Drabbles

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcshep_match, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles written for Team Work; part of the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match">2010 McShep Match</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McShep_Work Drabbles

Drabble #1:

He couldn't stop kissing John, couldn't let go, didn't want to because God, he'd almost lost him again, and he was so sick of it, sick of everyone trying to kill them. It had to be someone else's turn, didn't it?

John framed his hands around Rodney's face, and looked into his eyes. "It's okay, Rodney, I'm here, I'm fine."

Rodney just stared at him, and John flushed. "Fine. I'll be more careful. Happy?"

Actually, he wasn't, but it would do for now. He pushed close, pressing harder to feel the thump of John's heart under his hand, and kissed him again.

: : : : : :

Drabble #2:

He was going crazy. That was the only answer. How else to explain the fact every blue marker was gone again? He'd put new ones out this morning.

"Looking for these?"

He turned to see John waving a fistful of blue markers.

"What?"

"Should've never told me they're your favorites."

"Oh, so you admit you're torturing me on purpose!"

"Of course, I am. Do you think there was any way I would let an opportunity like this pass me by?"

"What opportunity?"

John lowered his voice to say, "One sexual favor for every marker."

"But that's-" Rodney counted in his head. "On second thought -- when can we start?"

: : : : : :

Drabble #3:

Evan took one look at Sheppard and McKay, and sighed. He didn't ask for much, not really. A decent bed to sleep in, a Czech scientist to keep it warm, and minimal paperwork.

Would it be too much to ask that certain people be less obvious?

"I'll be right back, I have to go pry the lovebirds apart." He and Radek looked over just as McKay leaned so far into Sheppard's space he could have kissed him.

"Go, go, before we have to watch again."

Evan sighed, and mentally revised his list of needs to include a more discreet CO and head scientist.

: : : : : :

Drabble #4:

He really only fantasized about sex with Rodney when Rodney nearly died. Which had been happening a lot lately.

This time he'd been caught in a partial cave-in. John had been trying to drag Rodney away from some piece of Ancient equipment, but the dumb ass hadn't wanted to go, and now he was lying the infirmary, wrapped in wires and tubes and miles of bandages. John hadn't left since he came out of surgery.

He hoped Rodney would quit with the trying to die sometime soon, because he wanted to actually have sex with Rodney instead of just thinking about it.

: : : : : :

Drabble #5:

He read it again, hoping he was wrong, but the words were still the same.

YOU ARE ORDERED TO ACTIVE DUTY IN THE GRADE OF RANK SHOWN ABOVE FOR THE PERIOD SHOWN IN ACTIVE DUTY COMMITMENT BELOW. YOU ARE ASSIGNED AS SHOWN AND WILL PROCEED FROM YOUR CURRENT LOCATION IN TIME TO REPORT ON THE DATE SHOWN BELOW.

It went on like that for another page or two, but what it boiled down to was this: he was being reassigned, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Now he just had to figure out a way to tell McKay.


End file.
